


Are You Sure

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Neku had tried to make this day special for Joshua. But not only do they miss their restaurant reservation, it starts raining on the way home. It turns out to be a pretty special day anyways.
Relationships: Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya/Sakuraba Neku
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Are You Sure

"This is because you spent so much time on your hair!"

"Hey, gelled-ginger-spikes-everyday, I think I can get away with doing my hair for one hour once in awhile."

"That was way more than an hour. And the rain ruined it."

"What are you talking about? You love it when I'm wet for you."

"You're not funny, Josh."

"I am hilarious."

Neku unlocked the door to their apartment, went in and turned on the lights. He took off his shoes and shrugged off his wet jacket, dropping it on the floor - ignoring Joshua's protest - and fell face first on the sofa.

"You're going to wreck our furniture," Joshua said, hanging up Neku's jacket in the closet, followed by his own.

"I don't care," Neku grumbled. Today was a complete let down. Leave it to Josh to ruin Neku's plans for him.

"You're so dramatic."

Neku scoffed, "That's rich coming from you."

"Okay, seriously, you're even grumpier than normal," Joshua said, crossing his arms. "What is your problem?"

Neku sighed, rolling onto his side. He was cold. Their cold apartment wasn't helping either. "No problem. This day was... just supposed to be perfect."

"Perfect?" Joshua asked, heading into the laundry room to take off his wet clothes. Neku would too, but later. "Why?"

Neku reached in his pocket, fiddling with the ring. The ring he knew Josh would love and the ring he wanted to propose with today. "I just wanted to have a special day with you," he replied.

Joshua came back in a bathrobe and his wet hair up in a towel. "Neku," he smiled, "arguing with you everyday is special to me."

Neku frowned at him. "We don't argue everyday."

"Get off the furniture."

"No."

"See?"

Neku opened his mouth, then closed it, realizing he'd just be further confirming the fact that Josh was right. He hated it when Josh was right.

"Honestly dear," Joshua said with a smile, going over and running his fingers through Neku's wet hair, "What could be more romantic than staying home together?"

Neku looked up at him. "You really think so?'

Joshua leaned down and kissed his forehead. "As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter where we are."

Neku's heart skipped a beat.

"I'll make us some supper."

Before Josh could go to the kitchen, Neku grabbed his hand. He stood up.

"I have something to ask you," he said, reaching in his pocket.

Joshua's eyes widened in surprise when he got down on one knee. It was rare Joshua was surprised. Neku decided it was a nice look on him.

"Will you marry me?"

"Oh my god, Neku - " Joshua breathed, happy tears welling up in his eyes and sparkling like crystals. "Are you serious?"

Neku smirked. "You really think I'd joke about something like this?'

Joshua blinked, inhaling shakily. A grin was tugging at his lips, and Neku could feel his pulse racing in his wrist. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Neku almost laughed, because Josh was so stupid and cute. He pulled on Josh's arm, getting him to sit on his leg, and wrapping his arms around him. "You're all I've ever and always wanted. Of course I'm sure."

Joshua grinned. "Then you know what my answer is."

Neku grinned back, then leaned in and kissed him.


End file.
